


Downhill From Here

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace Windu was not in a good mood and it was all because of Team Kenobi-Skywalker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill From Here

_**FIC: Downhill From Here (1/1)**_  
Title: Downhill From Here  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: Mace Windu was not in a good mood and it was all because of Team Kenobi-Skywalker...  
Word Count for Full Story: 664  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: October 24, 2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
Mace Windu was not in a good mood.

He should have known that today wouldn't be his day as he had started it off by waking up in an uncomfortable position on the floor. He had figured it had just been the stress of the Council's decision to look over and reassess the Code that made his sleep overly restless.

He shuddered.

The Code was fine.

The only thing wrong with it was degenerates like Skywalker who broke every single part of it and blatantly refused to follow the rest. The Code was in place for a reason and it wasn't meant to be a 'Pick and Choose'.

The Council session later in the day had gone no better. He was constantly overruled by the others and idiots like Koth and Tiin even went as far as to agree with some of Skywalker's points that he had gotten Kenobi to take into the meeting.

Speaking of Kenobi...

As good of a man that he was, his taste in people wasn't the greatest. Take Skywalker for example. Case in point. And that Besalisk that ran that diner he always ran to. Dingy little place.

Code Revisions. All because Skywalker got Kenobi hot and bothered.

Mace shuddered.

Resistance man! Resistance!

If he had to walk in on them one more time, or come around a corner and witness them doing something completely inappropriate in the Temple HALLS, then he was going to...well, he wasn't sure just yet, but it would be big.

So after leaving the Council Chambers after the worst session he had ever been privy to, he had been run into by padawans, nearly crushed by a light that the maintenance idio--ehem--"men" so carelessly dropped, had the cafeteria tell him that they were out of caf, and then stepped into something sticky that a youngling had dropped.

His boot still stuck when he walked and was followed by the suction of it unsticking off the floor over and over again, his silent movements ruined.

 _'Release your emotions to the Force. Release your emotions to the Force...'_

Taking a deep breath, Mace tried to get rid of his frustrations. Hopefully this would be the end of them. Looking ahead, he groaned having spoke too soon.

He could backtrack and go around, but that staircase was the closest to his current destination. Not only that but he was a Jedi MASTER. A SENIOR Council Member and he would be damned before he let them scare him off.

Squaring his shoulders and ignoring his sticky boot, Mace walked briskly over to the stairs by which Skywalker and Kenobi were standing.

Ten metres.

Eight metres.

Six.

Five.

Three.

Mace's stomach churned as he saw Skywalker brush Obi-Wan's hair out of his eyes. The boy was too affectionate. It wasn't right. It was against the Code. Force, that wasn't all they've done that was against the Code. Mace grimaced. He did not what to think about it.

So far so good, they hadn't-

"Master Windu."

Damn...or not. Kenobi just nodded his head in greeting. Good, no small talk. Nodding back at his fellow Jedi Master, Mace ignored Anakin completely and started his descent down the stairs. He was doing fine until he heard Skywalker's next words to Obi-Wan.

"You're so sexy Master."

His foot missed the next step. Thrown off balance and unable to compensate, Windu found himself tumbling down the rest of the staircase.

He was vaguely aware of Kenobi's voice somewhere, possibly admonishing the undoubtedly happy grin plastered all over Skywalker's stupid face.

And as he lay at the foot of the stairs he became convinced that this was no accident.

Damn Skywalker.

END.


End file.
